Te Quiero Mala
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: Edward quiere que Winry sea más inofensiva y dulce. Por lo menos ésa es la idea inicial.


**Disclaimer: FullMetal Alchemist es de Hiromu Arakawa, y Hiromu Arakawa no tiene necesidad de escribir fanfics (aunque dijo que le gustan y no tiene nada en contra de ellos); por lo tanto, no soy dueña.**

**Línea temporal: Post-Manga/Brotherhood.**

* * *

**TE QUIERO MALA**

_Capítulo Único_

La discusión subía de tono. Winry le reclamaba a Edward y Edward le reclamaba a Winry. ¿El motivo de la pelea? Una llave inglesa que Winry había dejado cerca de la escalera hizo a Edward tropezar y rodar escaleras abajo; gracias a las fuerzas cósmicas no había sufrido daño. ¿Los argumentos? Winry no debía dejar sus herramientas en el suelo y donde sea y Edward tenía que fijarse más por donde caminaba.

—Es todo. Me largo. No tengo tiempo de escuchar todas las estupideces que dices.

—Bien, vete. Es la única cosa inteligente que has dicho a lo largo de esta discusión.

¡Zaz! Una llave inglesa se impactó de lleno contra el cráneo de Elric. Muchos insultos subidos de tono vinieron después por ambas partes implicadas junto con cosas que poco o nada tenían que ver con el tema. Al final, una muy furibunda y dolida Winry escapó a su habitación donde anunció su encierro con un fuerte portazo que se escuchó en toda la casa, clara señal de que no quería hablar con nadie, mucho menos con su prometido.

Hundió su cabeza en la suave y blanca almohada, y trató con todas sus fuerzas no pensar más en el incidente de hacía unos minutos.

Fracasó.

Rodó en la cama una y otra vez, frustrada. Caminó por la habitación durante unos minutos, reordenó las cosas de su tocador un par de veces, hizo y deshizo su cama otras diez, pero no podía distraer su mente. Seguía teniendo su mente la pelea. En medio de su miseria personal, su estómago gruñó por causa de tanta actividad y se sintió peor. Genial, ahora también tenía hambre. Sin embargo, su orgullo no le permitía bajar y prepararse su cena, porque su fachada de furia total se vería seriamente afectada y sabía que si veía cierto rubio caminar cerca de ella sería cuestión de segundos para que se arrojara a sus brazos, porque, por patético que sonara, ya lo estaba extrañando.

Una hora más pasó encerrada y su estómago ya no gruñía: rugía como un león. Por ello, la futura señora Elric utilizó las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban en trazar un —ridículo— plan de acción, como si estuviera en un campo de batalla.

La cocina se encontraba en la planta baja, al lado del comedor. Para llegar allí necesitaba primero cruzar el pasillo de la planta de arriba hasta la escalera, bajar, cruzar la sala, el pasillo y luego vendría el comedor. Después asaltaría la nevera. El problema radicaba en que, en el pasillo del segundo piso, a unos metros del suyo, se encontraba la habitación que Edward compartía con su hermano, así que, si hacía ruido, podría escuchar sus pasos e interceptarla. Claro que también existía la posibilidad de que no estuviera ahí, y eso era lo peor, porque, entonces estaría en tres lugares posibles: el baño, la sala o la misma cocina. El primero podría ser inofensivo, pero los otros dos no. Serían mortales. Empero, por pura casualidad, la mecánica se asomó por su balcón (para coger un poco de aire y ventilar su cerebro) y encontró al ex Alquimista de Acero jugando con Den.

La palabra "bastardo" se deslizó fuera de su boca sin que se diera cuenta siquiera. Se retiró del lugar y —echando todo su plan por la borda— se encaminó a la cocina hecha una fiera, importándole un pepino hacer ya ruido. Asaltó la alacena y se encontró con su bien amado frasco de Nutella, puso un par de rebanadas en la tostadora y se sirvió un enorme vaso de leche. Cenó en cuestión de minutos mientras refunfuñaba por lo bajo cómo era posible que ella estuviera —casi— arrepentida y comiéndose los sesos pensando en esa estúpida pelea mientras su futuro marido lo único que hacía era jugar con el perro.

Terminó su cena, dejó los platos sucios en el fregadero y aún más enfadada que cuando llegó, se dirigió de nueva cuenta a su recámara, pero no pudo siquiera subir un peldaño cuando Edward y su voz grave la habían detenido.

—Winry, espera.

Rockbell estaba tentada a seguir avanzando. Ella no quería esperar. Era culpa de él, Edward, por la que estaba tan molesta. No se merecía que ella se quedara allí ni siquiera para escucharlo y, sin embargo, quería hacerlo porque era Edward; y no había mayor razón para ello que esa.

Finalizando su debate interno, la rubia decidió esperar, pero no se giró; si lo miraba iba a terminar cediendo. Pero daba igual, FullMetal no parecía estar de acuerdo con su método, volteándola hasta quedar frente a él. Edward envolvió los brazos en su pequeño cintura y la atrajo contra sí. Enterró su cara en el cabello amarillo limón de Winry y se quedó allí, sin decir nada, pero diciéndolo todo, aspirando su aroma. Winry sabía por vasta experiencia que esa era la forma más sencilla que Edward expresaba sus disculpas, sin palabras, cargándose la culpa a él a pesar de que no hubiera hecho nada en más de una ocasión.

Acurrucándose contra su hombre, la chica susurró bajito su propia disculpa y después de un parpadeo, todo sentimiento negativo que albergaba contra su fututo marido se desvaneció.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Alphonse se despertó casi hasta el mediodía. Echó un vistazo a la cama adyacente a la suya y se encontró con que el lecho estaba ya tendido. A pesar de ser el habitante (humano) más joven de la casa amarilla, Alphonse no era estúpido. Sabía perfectamente que su hermano, tan desordenado como era, no había hecho su cama, sino que, más bien, no la había destendido desde la antepasada noche. Y por esa deducción, ahora estaba contento de que el señor Tedder y sus hijas lo hubieran mantenido ocupado hasta ya muy tarde en la madrugada.

"Pobre tía Pinako" pensó automáticamente. "Debe haber pasado una mala noche" y salió del cuarto aún en pijama.

Encontró a la mujer en la cocina, preparando una gran cantidad de café. Alphonse frunció los labios en un adorable puchero. Él no era un gran fanático del líquido negro, así que optó por sacar la leche del refrigerador. No había nada más que un chorrito. ¡Qué raro! Él recordaba haber comprado un par de litros la tarde anterior. Se dirigió entonces a la alacena para sacar una bolsita de té, cuando algo en el fregadero le llamó la atención: era un cuchillo medio embarrado de algo oscuro. Crema de avellana.

—¿Pelearon, no? —preguntó Alphonse, aunque ya sabía la respuesta, pues la Nutella era siempre el menú de Winry cuando estaba molesta, además de que eso confirmaba su sospecha anterior. Ellos siempre… lo _hacían_ como método de reconciliación.

—Afortunadamente —dijo Pinako—, ya estoy algo sorda y pasé gran parte de la noche limpiando el sótano. Allí no llegan los gritos de esos dos —prudentemente, el alquimista decidió no averiguar a cuáles gritos se refería la anciana. Aquellos dos se habían vuelto realmente descarados durante los últimos tres meses.

Como desayuno, Alphonse terminó preparándose mejor un jugo y un par de huevos con tocino; amaba el tocino. Conversó durante unos minutos con Pinako acerca de lo contento que se encontraba al poder ayudar a su pueblo natal con la alquimia procedente de Xing y cómo las hijas del señor Tedder, Mina y Lucy, se pasaron gran parte de la noche platicando con él y atendiéndolo en cualquier molestia que le hubiera podido surgir como agradecimiento por ayudar a reparar el establo de su padre.

—Mei podría ponerse celosa si te escucha, chico —dijo Pinako y Alphonse fingió demencia.

Edward y Winry bajaron segundos después de este comentario, alegres, sonrientes y muy juntos. Casi parecían siameses. Sí, lo habían hecho y, por la cara que ambos traían, habían sido un montón de veces. Alphonse sintió que se le revolvía el estómago pero siguió devorando los huevos con tocino que le quedaban.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Una charla simple y casual sobre malvaviscos, café y chocolate se había convertido en una discusión acalorada. Edward se preguntó por qué él y Winry tenían la capacidad de arruinar cualquier momento de felicidad saliéndose de la seguridad que les brindaba el tema del que hablaban. No era la primera vez que una conversación aparentemente inofensiva se convertía en golpes para él y remordimientos para ella.

—¿Estás diciendo que quieres que cambie, entonces?

—Winry, no quiero que cambies. Me has malinterpretado. Simplemente dije que prefiero cuando estás contenta conmigo.

—No, señor Alquimista de Acero. Usted dijo que le gusto más cuando soy "inofensiva y dulce". Eso es querer cambiarme. Sabes que no puedo ser inofensiva y dulce si soy mecánica de automails y tengo que lidiar con hombres durante la mayor parte de mi trabajo.

—¡Pero eso no significa que no me gustes en este momento!

—No confío en tus palabras.

—Winry, por favor, ¿podemos parar? Me estoy cansando de esta rutina.

—No porque tú quieres cambiarme. Creí que te gustaba por ser como soy, Ed.

—¡Pero me gustas por ser como eres! —espetó Edward con la voz ahogada. Esa facilidad de Winry para crear tormentas en donde solamente había cielo despejado era tan admirable como temible. ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan conflictiva? Edward estaba seguro de que sus problemas llegaron en tanto Pitt regresó a Rizembull. Si ya sabía que ese chico era una mala influencia para su futura esposa.

—Pero admites que me prefieres cuando soy "inofensiva y dulce" —dijo Rockbell con voz repentinamente taciturna. Elric tragó duro. Algo andaba mal. Andaba muy mal. Winry ya había maquinado algún plan macabro en su mente y él estaba en una encrucijada ahora. ¿Cómo demonios debía contestarle? Como no se le ocurrió cómo salvar su pellejo de su furibunda novia se decidió a responder con la verdad.

—Sí. Lo admito.

—Muy bien —concedió Winry con una sonrisa ladina y los ojos brillantes. Edward sentía la guadaña de la Muerte paseándose frente a su garganta.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Edward no sabía qué estaba haciendo Winry, pero estaba profundamente intrigado y asustado por ello. Ya había enviado a Alphonse a averiguarlo y la rubia no había querido abrirle la puerta ni siquiera a su hermano. Joder, debía estar muy cabreada para no querer hablar con el menor de los Elric.

Pasadas cinco horas después de su anterior discusión, Winry salió de su cuarto. Su mirada se veía inofensiva, sus gestos también. Mierda, su ropa era realmente inofensiva. Llevaba un vestido floreado y el cabello suelto atado con un moño, sandalias bajas completaban en cuadro. No era como que Winry no usara vestidos o que despreciara el color rosa, no, ella era realmente versátil, más bien el problema era que siempre había odiado ese vestido porque decía que era la Señorita Primavera y Winry odiaba con todo su corazón los concursos de belleza. La belleza es subjetiva, afirmaba.

—¿Winry? —llamó Edward. A pesar del temor que le inspiraba su novia, debía admitir que se veía realmente espléndida arreglada de esa forma. Era resplandecientemente hermosa en una manera muy natural que muchas chicas desearían.

—Dime, Ed.

En los planes de Acero no se encontraba que su novia le contestara. Más bien creía que ella se había arreglado tanto porque pensaba pasearse en frente de él y tentarlo por el resto del día hasta que Edward se tirara el suelo a rogar por su perdón. No es como que hubiera hecho algo malo, sino que ella siempre debía ganar. Sí, ése era uno de los grandes defectos de la Ingeniera Rockbell.

—¿Estás molesta?

—¿Yo? —la voz de la rubia sonaba realmente calmada, Edward casi se traga su tranquilidad—. No estoy molesta.

—¿De verdad?

—No sé por qué debería estar molesta, Ed —sonrió.

Elric se giró a ver a su alrededor. ¿Le estaba hablando a él? ¿De verdad? En los gestos y actuar de Winry no había nada que pareciera falso y realmente no lucía molesta, así que Edward, aunque supiera que podía ser peligroso aceptar esa extraña y jamás firmada oferta de paz, se dejó llevar por las palabras de su novia. Quién sabe, tal vez la chica reflexionó sus acciones y se dio cuenta que había dramatizado demasiado.

—¿Quieres que te prepare algo de comer?

—No tengo hambre, Winry. Gracias.

Una nueva sonrisa por parte de Winry le erizó los vellos de la nuca a Edward. En seguida la chica se acercó hasta a él y lo besó lenta y suavemente. El joven se derritió en el acto.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

La noche había caído. Era turno de Alphonse y Pinako preparar la cena. Edward y Winry se encontraban abrazados en el sofá mirando lo que quedaba del crepúsculo desvanecerse por la ventana. Rockbell no perdía momento para sonreír y consentir a Edward. Llevaban una hora así y el chico se sentía en el paraíso. Winry estaba siendo tan buena con él.

—¡Hermano, Winry, la cena está lista! —anunció Alphonse desde la cocina. Edward gruñó por lo bajo. No quería abandonar su cómodo lugar con Winry a su lado.

—Vamos a cenar, Ed.

—Ahora no.

—La comida se enfriará.

—Pero… —se quejó sin saber qué más añadir.

—Está bien; quedémonos aquí un poco más. Yo la calentaré para ti más tarde.

Edward asintió gustoso contra el cuello de su novia y le provocó cosquillas. En ese momento era absolutamente feliz.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

A la mañana siguiente, Edward se despertó un poco tarde. Pasaba de las once de la mañana y ya se veía venir el regaño de parte de todos los miembros de la casa. Joder, iban a decir que era un flojo que dejaba a los demás hacer su trabajo etcétera, etcétera.

Llegó a la cocina arrastrando los pies y limpiándose las lagañas. A pesar de haber dormido tanto, los ojos seguían cerrándosele. Un olor dulce y familiar le hizo despertarse completamente. ¿De verdad? No, no lo creía. La última vez que le había pedido hacer tal cosa ella alegó que tenía muchas cosas que hacer y pasó una semana antes de que cumpliera con su pedido.

—Buenos días, hermano —Alphonse se encontraba en la mesa comiendo alegremente. Casi podía sentir su felicidad. Joder, era cierto. Winry había hecho tarta de manzana—. ¿Quieres un poco?

Edward vio el molde en que había sido hecho el pay. Ya casi no quedaba nada. Estaba a punto de quejarse cuando Pinako, quien recién entraba a la cocina, habló.

—Winry ha hecho una especialmente para ti.

Sincronizándose con las palabras, Winry llevó a la mesa una segunda tarta de manzana. Se quitó los guantes de las manos y se acercó a su novio hasta poder besarlo a gusto.

—Buenos días, Ed.

Edward la abrazó de vuelta. Se sentía el hombre más afortunado sobre la tierra.

—Buenos días, preciosa.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Winry, con su falda azul llena de encajes y su blusa blanca, se paseaba alrededor de la habitación de su prometido mientras él se encontraba acostado en su cama leyendo un libro de medicina que había tomado sin permiso de la habitación de Winry. Solamente esto hubiera sido causante de, por lo menos, un regaño, pero la chica no había dicho nada y continuó con su labor de rescatar del suelo toda la ropa sucia de Edward. Iba a lavarla. Sí, lavaría la apestosa ropa del Alquimista de Acero, una de las tareas que más odiaba hacer y que no hacía muy a menudo, solamente en casos muy especiales (cuando se iba de viaje, por ejemplo).

—¿Quieres que lave alguna otra cosa?

Edward no se movió de su lugar. Solamente hizo un sonido de que con lo que haría era más que perfecto y continuó leyendo. Winry se retiró silenciosamente de la habitación y no le pidió nada por el resto del día.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Habían pasado cuatro días desde su última discusión que hasta Pinako y Alphonse se preguntaban qué estaba pasando con ellos. No se gritaban, no peleaban, ni siquiera se insultaban cariñosamente como solían hacerlo antes. Si hasta Den notaba la diferencia. Edward se había dado cuenta de la situación, pero atribuía ese estado de Luna de Miel entre los dos como una buena racha durante su noviazgo. La más tranquila que habían tenido desde que habían iniciado dos años atrás.

La boca de Edward se hundió en la de Winry y la chica gimió contra él. Estaban sobre la cama de la chica, completamente vestidos pero, por la intensidad de Edward, el panorama cambiaría pronto. Winry, por su parte, se mantenía casi quieta bajo él, disfrutando de cada pequeña cosa que su novio hacía con ella. Edward volvió a besarla y Winry correspondió despacio, como venía haciéndolo desde hacía días. Las manos de Edward se pasearon por encima de sus rodillas y su cintura. Nuevamente estaba vistiendo una falda altamente femenina. Un moño rosa adornaba su ahora despeinada cabeza. Winry hizo un sonido de complacencia, pero no más que eso. Edward comenzó a sentirse incómodo por la falta de acciones de parte de Winry. El asunto se prolongó por varios minutos más hasta que el rubio perdió todos los ánimos de pasar la noche con su novia.

—¿Sucede algo malo? —preguntó Winry sentándose sobre la cama.

—No… solamente dejémoslo aquí.

La ingeniera asintió sin rechistar.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Había algo desquiciante en la manera de ser de Winry que Edward comenzaba a evitarla. No es como que ya no la quisiera, era como que no le gustaba que ella fuera así. Tan sumisa. Llevaba más de una semana que no levantaba la voz, no se enojaba, no le exigía nada, no le lanzaba una llave inglesa y no se comportaba como la salvaje muchachita que había sido desde la infancia. En cambio, fregaba los platos sin solicitar su ayuda para que él "no se molestara", preparaba sus comidas favoritas, lavaba su ropa, limpiaba su cuarto, le daba todo lo que él quería y más, sin poner ni siquiera un pero o una traba. Más que malcriarlo, parecía que ella estaba siendo muy sumisa. Pero ¿por qué?

¡BANG!

La respuesta llegó a él como la bala disparada del mortífero rifle de la francotiradora número uno del ejército, Riza Hawkeye.

—_Muy bien_ —había dicho ella hacía más de una semana cuando él había admitido que la prefería inofensiva y dulce.

Santa mierda. Ahora lo comprendía todo. Winry le estaba dando una cucharada de su propio chocolate. Estaba haciendo que se tragara sus palabras. Esa mujer era realmente malvada.

Pero ese juego podía ser jugado por dos personas. Él fingiría que no notaba nada y ya verían quién aguantaba más toda esa pantomima de la pareja de cuentos que no se molestaba ni una sola vez el uno con el otro.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Mierda, pensó Edward. Mierda y más mierda.

Se encontraba a la merced de Winry, atado a su cama y al borde de la desnudez. Los ojos de ella brillaban con malicia por encima de él.

¿Cómo habían llegado a eso?

Con la lucidez que aún poseía su cerebro, Edward recordó vagamente haber tratado de entrar en el juego de Winry y rendirse ante ella en menos de tres días. Él quería sexo sin control con su novia y no con aquella muñeca que aceptaba todo lo que él quisiera. Así que, cansado de la aparente dulzura de Winry y sus buenas intenciones, Edward se había salido de sus casillas y le había exigido que regresara a ser como antes. A que le gritara y le lanzara llaves a la cabeza, a que hiciera tormentas en vasos de agua (tal vez esto último no tanto) y a que le exigiera que recogiera sus calzoncillos del suelo. Después de todo, ésa era su Winry y no esta princesa salida de algún cuento de hadas.

Winry, al escuchar a su novio rogar por ella como había estado esperando desde el primer día en que trazó su plan, sonrió de manera torcida, casi demencial, y le preguntó si de verdad quería eso.

—_Te quiero mala_ —aceptó Edward en aquel momento_—. Te prefiero así que dulce y domesticada._

—¿_Mala, eh_? —y con esa última expresión de Winry habían sido conducidos a su situación actual, con un Edward medio borracho para que no pudiera defenderse como exigencia de su novia y amarrado con fuertes pañuelos a la cabecera de su cama.

—¿Estás listo, Ed? —dijo Winry. El aludido tragó duro y difícil. Winry no esperó su respuesta y anuló su visión con un pañuelo negro de seda—. No creas que esto es lo único que te va a suceder —le susurró al oído con voz escalofriante—. Harás por mí toda la semana lo que yo he hecho por ti durante estos últimos días. Tal vez hasta más.

Acero lazó un gemido de pura frustración. Comenzaba a arrepentirse de abrir la boca.

Pero él la quería mala y mala la iba a tener.

* * *

**No recuerdo haber escrito un oneshot tan largo acá en FMA desde En Otra Vida. Si les digo cuando comenzó a gestarse este fanfic se me van a asustar xD Pero les puedo decir que va antes de publicar mi primer fanfic publicado. Y las primeras mil palabras fueron escritas en febrero de este año.**

**¡Ah! ¡Aquellos tiempos en los que creía que escribir lemon era una cosa fácil que no me provocaba patatús! Antes era bien morbosona, ahora que lo noto, acostaba a Edward y a Winry a cada momento xD**

**La inspiración vino, antes de que se me olvide, de The Offspring y sucanción I Want You Bad.  
**

**Como esta idea está tan vieja no sé si ser **_**Kristall Blauw**_** o **_**Miss Pringles**_**. **

**Quedémonos en que les mando galletitas embarradas de Nutella xD**


End file.
